Fated Paths: One-Shot
by chachingmel123
Summary: When a human makes a bet with a demon, they weren't supposed to win. And they certainly weren't supposed to fool the Underworld King into thinking they were normal. The human won the bet and ended up taking something that shakes the entire underworld.


Fated Paths

Summary: When a human makes a bet with a demon, they weren't supposed to win. And they certainly weren't supposed to fool the Underworld King into thinking they were normal. The human won the bet and ended up taking something that shakes the entire underworld.

I do not own Star Vs The Forces of Evil.

Enjoy!

"I can feel it human." Wrathmelior Lucitor said, "However, due to the nature of your wish, I was summoned to this world. If you want such a big wish to come true, you will have to complete my challenge."

She stood in the middle of a demonic circle.

It was rear for her to be called in summons like this.

However, she had always wanted a new foot rest made out a human soul.

However, the human being in the robe, merely smiled and said.

"What is your challenge?"

The Demon smiled and opened up a portal and said. "All you have to do survive the world through here for a week."

"Really?" The cloak figure said.

"Yes" She said, "If you managed to survive then your wish will be automatically granted. I won't even be able to stop you"

"Okay, then" Said, the cloak figure, walking through the portal, only to have his oxygen cut off.

Wrathmelior laughed, this was going to be entertaining for her.

She was positive that in a few minutes the bet would be over and she could go home happily.

However, the smile on her face quickly went downhill when he saw the Cloak figure push through the lack of oxygen.

No.

The figure devoured the lack of oxygen.

WHAT!?

Wasn't he supposed to be a normal human being!?

However, she could not interfere so she was forced to watch as the figure survived in a place no human being could.

He devoured monster's and put pure fear in their hearts.

She would have been impressed if not for the fact, she was bound to a bet.

She couldn't do anything to slow the figure down or kill him off, as the countdown continued.

One day went passed.

Half a Week went passed.

A Week went by.

The figure had won, he came out covered in monster blood and ridding and dragon vehicle.

" **Who are you**?" Wrathmelior said, "How can you trick me!?"

"Aren't Demons the one who usually trick the humans for their soul? Call this justice" Said, the figure, before saying. "I am a person who has been through countless worlds and I don't hide the fact that I'm a dick. My wish has been granted so it's time to leave."

Then the figure disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving her stunned.

It was at that moment that Wrathmelior got the exact details of what the cloaked figure actually wanted.

'I want to take the most precious thing from the Demon King'

What? She thought, the most precious thing from me?

I don't have anything except...

All three of her eyes grow round with horror.

Her son.

Her new born baby.

She quickly teleported to the Underworld and mowed down anybody in her way.

Her baby!

She rushed to his child room, she spent so much time decorating the room and want to his coot.

However, it was empty.

Her husband who had been next to her was still in shock.

One moment he was playing with their son, the next he had vanished in his arms.

How was she supposed to be told that her husband that she had lost their child in a bet that should have ended with her collecting a new soul?

It would be 15 years before they would catch a whiff of their child, since the person who stole him was extremely good at covering up his track's.

#On Earth#

"My first apartment" Said, a woman who dark orange hair, she had saved up for years to own an apartment this good.

However, when all her stuff had been brought inside, she was in for a shock.

A figure appeared in her living.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Yo." Said, the figure. "Nice place you got here. And nice body to boot. You can be my wife"

"...I'm calling the police" Said, the women, who was this nutjob that appeared in her home?

The figure then took off his hood showing his gorgeous golden eyes and red wavy hair.

Once she looked into his eyes it was too late.

"Call your parents and friends. We're getting married" He said.

" **I don't have any family or friends** " Said, the women in a drone like tone.

"All the more better" Said, the man, smiling.

And that was how they got married.

Shortly afterwards, the man took out the baby that he had kept in his own pocket dimension and made her believe that this was their child.

He such a dick to the baby.

He sealed off Tom Lucitor connection to the underworld, so that no magical means could find him and changed his appearance to resemble that of a human being.

However, he didn't seal his bloodline away.

It was because he was too lazy to do such a thing.

The child became Tom Zel in a week and he changed his birthdate.

Tom growing up, had no knowledge of the fact that the man he called 'daddy' had won him in the bet.

Although he wouldn't put it past that man.

The thing's he had seen his father do, entered into complete dickhood.

Wither it was showing up with a cat that was announced missing a few days later or putting something in their meal so that they could eat for free, the man had done it all.

However, when Tom was shocked to discover that he could suddenly float and move thing's with his mind, it was the first time, he had every truly thought that the person, he know, was truly his dad.

The man showed him that could do that as well but made him promise to never do it unless he was getting revenge on somebody.

However, Tom had another 'trait'.

When he got angry, he looked like a monster.

It scared him, to know that he looked like the son of Satan.

If it wasn't for his father, he would have burned the house down.

His mother was okay with her child being magical but due to how much of a danger he was when he got mad, both of his parents decided to take him to anger management class.

He learnt how to keep his anger under lock and key.

There was quiet a few rooms that were almost burned to the ground because of a few practice scenario's.

One of the good things about going to classes was that he could do Karate, to channel his anger.

It was then that he made his first friend.

His name was Marco Diaz and they bonded over Karate together.

He was enrolled in his first ever school and by coincidence they were both enrolled there.

He found it funny that Marco froze up whenever a blond-haired girl named 'Jackie' walked by.

Tom got along with everybody and was one of the chilliest guy's around.

He never got mad and if he was close, he would go through a breathing technique and walk away.

Sure, kid's around him wondered why he didn't get mad, but Tom thought it was much better then him accidentally burning the whole school down with his teacher and classmates inside it.

He grow older and his parents blood influence was starting to show.

He began to really like a good book centered on the occult, it wasn't actually that bad.

He actually enjoyed it.

Janna Ordonia cackled, thinking she had finally converted him to the 'dark side' and introduced him to wonderful world of the supernatural.

And he liked every page of it.

He wondered what she would think if she know that when he got mad, he had three eyes, horns, a tail and flames growing out of him?

Janna would probably hold him hostage until he answered all her questions.

Tom had no idea that some girls, who had a reach an age where they had way too much time on their hands, were shipping him and Janna together.

But both of them know they didn't have those kinds of feelings for each other.

Becoming a teenager was rough.

He began to get spots in place, he didn't know he would think about in his life.

He had to beg his mother for her pimple cream because the outbreaks would get so bad so some times.

His voice began to crack and he was sometimes made fun off for it, however all the boy's in the class want through it so it was completely normal.

They were awkward and sweaty together.

Now the money that he spent on books and video games had to be put into thing's like deodorant and Man spray.

He was not looking forward to the day that his sico of a dad taught him how to shave.

And for some reason, he always looked like he had Mascara on, no matter how much he wiped or tried to put actual make on in hopes to cover it up, it still remained there.

He looked like a stereotype goth when he was actually the chilliest person in the room.

He wasn't amused by the challenge the girls had, to see if he was wearing makeup or not every once in a while.

Now he was in high school and he was kind of disappointed that people did not randomly burst out into song or there wasn't a cool house party every single day.

And at his level of maturity, he was at a stage that such a thing like being popularity was waving and he did not look up to those people anymore.

In fact, it was kind of sad seeing somebody like Brittney Wong cling to her last attempts of popularity, when he know for a fact in a year or two, nobody would care.

He and Marco were in separate classes so they rarely see each other.

 **And then she came into the Picture.**

"BOY!"

Tom eyes were wide, when he was suddenly kidnapped by a freakish purple haired insect.

What the hell!?

Then he realized how scary high he was and dropped his book, he was taken passed the clouds only to be shocked then the insect began to shed itself, revealing the skin of a blond-haired girl.

He stared at the sight of the fair skin, love heart birthmarks on her cheeks and deep blue eyes.

In that moment, he thought he was seeing an angel.

Then he began to fall and he suddenly remembered the danger he was in.

This person had better catch him!

He was pretty sure that he would be forced to use his power if he was dangerously close.

Luckily the strange girl, saw he was in trouble and used her new tiny wings to catch him.

They landed safely on the ground and he, who was known for keeping his emotions in check, did not completely freak out and run away screaming like a little girl.

Instead he said.

"You know, if you wanted to get my attention. There were other ways to go about it" He said.

"Oh….Sorry about that" Star said, before blushing and Tom was fascinated that her hearts lit up along with her face.

"STAR!" Marco yelled.

"Marco?" Tom said, seeing the familiar red hoody.

"Thank goodness nobody was hurt!" Marco said, Muberty was terrible before he did one for Star and said. "I don't think you two have met"

And Marco know for a fact that they hadn't met because she had been stalking Tom for the past month.

"Star. Tom. Tom. Star" Marco said.

"Star…. that's a pretty name. I like your hearts" Tom said and if possible, her face grow even more red.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to class. See you around, Star. And Marco, I'll be seeing you at the Dojo" Tom said, finding his book and walking away.

Star squealed when he was gone and shook poor Marco.

"He's so cool!" She said, how did Marco become friends with somebody like him!

Then she remembered, that she had to show Marco her new wings.

All the time, Glossaryck who had come out of his book eyes were in the direction Tom had left.

 _The boy felt like he was from the underworld._

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
